


A Peculiar Appetite

by Hawkflight



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the aroma of spices he wants, but something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> For The Weird Prompt Thing: Revelations [Daily Speed-writing Competition]

Rise is nearly bouncing on her heels now that it is done, and despite what the others have told her about her cooking, she's sure Adachi will like it. Perhaps even appreciate it more coming from her, especially since he had been feeling under the weather recently.

Who didn't like a nice homecooked meal when they were sick? She certainly couldn't think of anyone that would say otherwise. Well, except maybe... _them_. But soup was _suppose_ to be spicy! It was suppose to be hot, warm; all the things one needed when they were suffering from the chills.

And what could help even more with that than just heat? Cayenne pepper, chili powder, that black and red pepper blend, cajun seasonings (extra hot, of course), ghost peppers, and aleppo pepper!

Hmm, that was a lot of pepper. Rise glanced down at the bowl of soup she had prepared for Adachi, at the steam rising up from the red liquid and she grinned. It was still the same color as it had been originally, perhaps a bit darker from all the pepper, but it's not like it was tar black or anything.

She slid her hand into a mitten before she picked up the bowl, setting one of those disposable plastic spoons inside that Adachi seemed to have in abundance. Something about not having the time to clean with his job, that it made it easier. She had a hard time scrounging up a bowl that wasn't paper actually, finding this one tucked away in the back of a drawer in the kitchen. She had made sure it was sparkling clean before spooning the soup in of course, not really sure how long it had been in there in the first place.

"Senpai!" Rise called out as she walked into the bedroom, with a wide grin. "I made you dinner." She stopped in the middle of the room when her gaze landed on Adachi just lying there on the futon: blankets kicked aside, shivering, pajamas shirt discarded. "Senpai!" In a flash Rise had set down the soup along with her mitten, darting over to Adachi and pressing her hand to his forehead, which was still cool. Almost like ice, really. "What are you doing? You're going to make yourself even worse!"

"Rise." His eyes slipped open, so he was clearly awake and hadn't just done this in his sleep.

"I'll get your blankets at least, just stay here, and after that I can feed you dinner-" Rise had begun to turn and get up, to retrieve the blankets like she said she would, but a pair of arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back. So that she fell directly onto Adachi's bare chest. His hands slid to the front of her body, gliding down and beginning to unbutton her pants. "A-adachi!" She could feel her face heat up drastically as he practically ripped the jeans open, sliding the clothing off her body along with her panties, before pulling her close once again.

"Take this off," he muttered against her collarbone, gripping the fabric of her shirt briefly between his teeth. With her arms staying at her sides, there wasn't anyway for him to take it off himself, otherwise she was sure he would have discarded the rest of her clothes by now.

With a few practiced movements she managed to slip out from her shirt, throwing her bra off a moment later only to squeal when Adachi flipped her over. With the iron grip he had on her body, keeping them pressed against eachother like this: with her boobs squished against his chest, she didn't even attempt to get away. Even so... "Your dinner is going to get cold."

"You'll keep me warm," Adachi muttered, eyes slipping closed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sickfic


End file.
